The invention relates to a garden tool and more specifically to a combination garden tool capable of functioning as a shovel, an edger, a hoe and a rake.
Presently most people having a garden or a yard that needs periodic care have individual tools for performing the functions of digging, edging, hoeing and raking. This means four different garden tools must be purchased. Also once purchased, there is the need to maintain and store four tools in ones garage or storage shed. Having four separate tools also means the gardener must carry the tools to the work area and also carry them back for storage.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel combination garden tool that can function as a shovel, an edger, a hoe and a rake.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel combination garden tool that has a rake head that can be pivoted from a stored position to a position where it can function as a rake for the user of the garden tool.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel combination garden tool that can function as a push hoe.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel combination garden tool that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel combination garden tool that requires minimal storage space when compared to the four different tools it replaces.
The combination garden tool has an elongated handle having a push hoe blade secured to its bottom end. The push hoe blade has an upper planar member that is connected to a lower planar member at an obtuse angle. The push hoe blade is not oriented at a ninety degree angle as is the normal case with a conventional hoe. Also the top edge of the upper planar member has a laterally extending foot flange to provide a platform against which the garden tool user can use his foot when using the garden tool as a shovel, as an edger, or as a push hoe.
A rake head is pivotally secured to the handle of the combination garden tool so that it can store the rake head in an upper out of the way storage position when the garden tool is used for operations such as digging, edging, or hoeing. When the rake head is pivoted down to its lower position, the tines of the rake head extend in a direction opposite from that of the push hoe blade and the combination garden tool can be used in the normal manner of a rake. Two different embodiments of the rake head are illustrated with different methods for locking the rake head in its upper stored position and also in its lower position for functioning as a rake.